When Water and Lightning Collide
by white dawn22
Summary: When Makarov asks Laxus to go on a job with Juvia he is less than thrilled. But after getting to know her he realizes that they have some things in common. But then things take a wrong turn when the mission turns out to be harder than they expected. Someone from Juvia's past comes back to haunt her. Will this mission bring them closer together or bring them even farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Laxus x Juvia pairing. I hope you like it**

_Chapter 1: The New Mission_

'' No way'' Laxus said and continued to drink his beer.

'' Come on Laxus my boy you two would be perfect for this job.'' Makarov said.

'' I told you there is no way that I'm going on this job with her.'' Laxus growled. The old man had been trying to convince him to go on this job with Fairy Tail's water mage. He never really forgave her for what she did to Fair Tail when she was in Phantom Lord. O f course that was several years ago but that still didn't change anything between them. They weren't close, hell they didn't even talk to each other.

'' Why not? This job doesn't sound too hard. It's nothing that you two can't handle.'' Makarov persisted.

'' I don't care how easy it is , I'm not going on this job.'' Laxus was getting annoyed now. Why couldn't the old man see that he did not want to go on this job. It's not like the job was difficult , in fact it seemed pretty easy. The job required a water and lightning mage and it paid fairly well. All they had to do was defeat and capture some rogue mage who the town's people assumed wasn't even S-class. He could have gone on this mission by himself if he wanted to. But he wouldn't go on this job and he certainly wouldn't go on this job with the crazy water mage. Makarov frowned '' You know, I didn't want to do this but you've forced my hand. I am the master of this guild and I am telling you to go on this job with Juvia, that is an order! Do you understand?!'' Makarov said fiercely. Laxus sighed.

''Fine I'll go on the stupid job if it means that much to you.'' Makarov smiled '' Good now here is the flyer, it will tell you everything you need to know. Oh and Juvia is sitting in the corner by the pillar. Good luck on your mission.'' Laxus groaned and took the flyer from him.

'' You owe me for this old man.'' Laxus replied and went to the corner that Juvia was seated at. She must have been deep in thought, because she didn't even notice he was there. When she did, however, she jumped.

''L-Laxus-san, what are you doing here?'' She asked timidly. Laxus slid the paper over to her. He watched her read the flyer over and then she looked up at him confused. Laxus sighed again then explained '' The old man wants us to take this job together he said we were the bestoption, because of the magic we use.'' Juvia's face went from confused to understanding.

'' Juvia understands, but um what time should we leave?''

''Well the last train to Oshibana leaves at five so we better get ready now. I have to tell my team first but after that I'll meet you at the train station.'' Juvia nodded and stood up.

''Okay Juvia will see you at the train station Laxus-san.'' Laxus nodded to her and then she left. Laxus sighed for the third time '_ This is going to be a long mission.' _he thought grimly. He got up and went to go tell his team the news

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'' So you're going on this job with Juvia and won't be back for a few days.'' Evergreen said. Laxus nodded.

''Hey it wasn't my idea the old man forced me to go.'' He said trying to defend himself from Evergreen's glare. Freed stepped in and gave Evergreen a disapproving look. ''That's enough Ever'' then he turned back to Laxus

''We understand that this was not your decision and we do not blame you. You should probably get ready for your job now.'' Freend turned around and began walking away and Evergreen and Bickslow followed him. Laxus went inside his apartment to get ready.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

It took Laxus about an hour to get ready and 30 minutes to get to the train station. When he got there he foung Juvia waiting for him by the gates.

''You're here early.'' Laxus casually said as he walked up to her. Juvia fiddled with the hem of her dress.

''W-Well Juvia doesn't want to keep Laxus-san waiting so she decided to get here early. She also bought the tickets so we could just get on.'' Laxus only grunted in response. He took his ticket and began walking on the train. Juvia followed him and they took a seat close to the back. There was not that many people on the train so it wasn't too crowded. It was going to be a long train ride and Laxus had no intention of talking to Juvia so he just turned on his sound pod and closed his eyes. It wasn't until ten minutes pasted that Laxus started to feel sick. He had motion sickness like Natsu and Gajeel but it wasn't as bad. '_Damn this motion sickness'_ he thought tiredly. He sat up a little straighter and tried to ignore it.

'' Um, Laxus-san?'' Juvia's quiet voice drew him out of his thoughts.

'' What?'' He said, his tone sounding harsher than he meant it to sound. Juvia flinched a little at his tone but she continued anyway.

''Mira-san told Juvia about your motion sickness so Juvia got you this. She picked it up at the pharmacy. She hopes it helps.'' She handed him a bottle of pills. He took the pills and immediately took one. After he swallowed it he turned back to her.

'' Thanks.'' he muttered before closing his eyes. Juvia turned to the window and sighed '_Of all people why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be Gray-sama?' _she thought sadly.


	2. Maybe she isn't so bad

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is chapter two.**

_Chapter 2: Maybe she isn't so bad_

Laxus must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew someone was shaking him awake.

''Laxus-san please wake up, we're here.'' Juvis whispered gently and continued to shaking him. Laxus slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around before yawning.

''Laxus-san are you alright?'' Juvia asked. Laxus nodded and stood up to stretch.

'' Yeah I'm fine. Lets go.'' Laxus didn't even wait for Juvia and just began walking. They stepped off the train and made their way to the town of Oshibana. The streets were filled with people and businesses. Juvia looked around in wonder. She had never been to this town before. Laxus, however, wasn't so enthusiastic. He just wanted to find their client and do their job so that he could leave. The less time he had to spend with Juvia the better.

'' Come on we had better find our client.'' He said and Juvia nodded. They made their way to the town square where the mayor's office woulde be. They entered the building and told the secretary that they came to see the mayor and that they were mages of fairy tail. She told them that the mayor was on the third floor and that he had been expecting them. The duo walked to the third floor and entered the mayor's office. He told them to sit down and instantly began explaining things.

'' I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I'll just cut to the chase. There is this rogue mage that is causing trouble . He and his men are trying to start a war with the neighboring towns and villages. Since he comes from this town it all reflects on us. We haven't had any kind of trouble since Eisenwald. Unfortunately we do not know that much about him, except that we believe that his headquarters is in the forest. I don't think that he is S-class but I'm not certain. I can also tell you that he has black hair, very pale skin and he has black eyes. I know that this is not a lot of information but please try your best to stop him. We cannot afford to get into a war right now. Too many lives will be at stake.'' Juvia and Laxus nodded in understanding.

'' Do not worry mayor we will try our best to help you.'' Juvia said, determination in her voice. Laxus looked at her and then back at the mayor.

'' Do you at least know the guy's name? It would help a lot to know who we're looking for.'' The mayor shook his head.

''Alas, we do not know his name. The men I sent to go after him just disappeared. But I do know that his magic is very odd. It is like nothing we've ever seen before. I'm sorry that I could not be more of a help to you.''

'' Well thanks anyway. We'll get started as soon as possible.'' He and Juvia got up to leave. As they were leaving the mayor's office Laxus muttered,'' That mayor was no help at all. He was probably holding out on us.'' Juvia, having heard him responded back.

'' Juvia doesn't think so. The mayor told us everything that he knows about this man. If he had more information he would have told us.'' Laxus shrugged his shoulders. ''The only thing we got out of him was a physical description and that he uses some weird magic. That doesn't sound very helpful to me.'' Juvia looked at the ground and didn't say anything this time. They continued walking until Juvia spotted this restaurant. She stopped walking and called out to Laxus.

''Laxus-san don't you think we should eat first? We are going to need our energy if we are going to defeat this person.'' Although he wouldn't admit it, Laxus was pretty hungry. It had been a long train ride and he needed to eat. He nodded at Juvia and they walked into the restaurant. The waitress ushered them to a booth and took their orders. Juvia wanted earl grey tea and Laxus wanted a coffee. When the waitress left there was just silence between them. Juvia knew that Laxus didn't like her very much and that was probably why he was so reluctant to go on this job with her. She also doesn't feel very comfortable around him. He was just so distant from everyone except his team. She knows that he cares about everyone, well maybe except her. Their orders finally arrived and Juvia was very grateful for that. She needed to distract herself from this akward silence. They continued to eat in silence until it almost became unbearable for Juvia. Finally she spoke up.

''Laxus-san doesn't like Juvia very much, does he? That is probably why you were so reluctant to take the job with her.'' Laxus wasn't shocked that she knew this. I mean he had been making it pretty obvious. She had to be stupid not to see it. She began talking again.

''Juvia understands. You probably still don't trust her after what she did to fairy tail. But just so you know Juvia thinks that we have some things in common.'' Laxus was a little surprised at that one. Now it was his time to speak.

'' Oh really? You think that we have things in common. I'm sorry but I don't stalk people or act like a crazy fangirl. I also don't waste my money on weird love potions that don't even work.'' Juvia's eyes widen and she lowered her head sadly. Laxus instantly began to feel guilty. They were supposed to be a team and here he was being an ass. He opened his mouth to speak but Juvia beat him to it.

''You're wrong. Yes Juvia has a strange way of showing her love but that is not what she was talking about. What Juvia is saying is that we both come from an amazing guild filled with people that would risk their lives for us. We also have done some awful things to fairy tail that we are not proud of. Yet they were still able to forgive and accept us and act like it never happened. That is what Juvia meant when she said that we have things in common.'' Laxus was shocked. He hadn't even realized that. She was absolutely right, they did have those things in common. Now he felt even worse for saying those things to her. He was such an ass sometimes. He sighed and began talking.

''I guess you're right. We do have those things in common. And I'm sorry for what I said before. I hadn't even realized that you meant it that way. I'm such a douche sometimes.'' Juvia smiled at his apology.

''It's okay. We're still getting used to each other. Of course we're going to say things that might hurt the other persons feelings. Juvia accepts your apology.'' Laxus couldn't help but smirk at that. '_Maybe she isn't so bad after all.'_ he thought. They finished their food and paid for it.

''Come on lets go ask the townspeople if they coulg give us anymore information on this guy.'' Laxus said as they walked out the door. Juvia nodded and they continued their walk into town.


	3. Just Call Me Laxus

**Hey. I don't plan on making this story very long so just letting you know. And I know that the chapters aren't very long so I'll try to make them longer. Here is chapter three!**

_Chapter 3: Just call me Laxus_

Juvia and Laxus had been walking around town for hours trying to get more information on their target. So far they had no luck. They stopped to get a few snacks and continued to ask people. They stopped in front of a fruit vendor and Laxus began talking.

'' Excuse me sir but we would like to ask you some questions. We're mages from fairy tail and we were wondering if you know anything about the man that has been causing your town some trouble?'' The vendor looked shocked for a moment then smiled.

'' Of course. I will answer any questions that you have. I just want this trouble to be over as soon as possible. If you two are going to stop it then I want to help.'' Juvia smiled and shook his hand.

''Thank you for your cooperation. We don't know that much about him except that he has very pale skin, black hair and eyes and that his magic is very odd. Juvia knows that it is not a lot of information but please tell us anything that you know. It would be a great help to us.'' The vendor frowned and began thinking. He furrowed his brow and was silent for a while. Then his face lit up like a lightbulb.

'' I'm not sure if he is the man you are looking for but there was this man that lived on the outskirts of town. He would come into town every once in a while to get some groceries. He would pass by my fruit stand. He was very polite and charming. I think he really liked pineapple because he would always buy one. He would always say that I had the best pineapple in town. It really boosted my confidence and made me believe more in my-'' Laxus cut him off.

''You're getting off topic. Just tell us what you know about him. I don't care how much he likes pineapple or if his complemints boosted your confidence.'' Laxus said rudely. The vendor frowned again before he started talking again.

''Yes, I'm sorry I was getting off topic. Anyways he fit your description perfectly. He had black hair and eyes, very pale and he was very tall. He even told me his name once.''

''Well could you tell us please?'' Juvia cut in politely. The vendor nodded.

''Yes he said his name was Zander.'' Juvia fell silent and her eyes widen in fear. _' No it can't be him, anyone but him please. I thought that I would never see him again. This man must be mistaken.'_ Juvia gave the vendor a small smile.

''Are you sure his name was Zander? It wasn't anybody else? Maybe you heard him wrong.'' Juvia hoped so desperately that the man was wrong. She couldn't deal with it if he was right. She thought that she got rid of that man a long time ago. She thought that she wouldn't have to see him again, but that wasn't true. He could be in this town. He might be their targert. And if that was true that meant that she would have to face him again. But she couldm't do that, she was too afraid of him. The vendor started talking again and Juvia was listening intently, hoping, no praying that he was wrong.

''Nope he definately said that his name was Zander. And I knew he was a mage because he just looked like one-'' Juvia didn't hear the rest of what he said. She just stood there completely terrified. Her eyes had widen in complete and utter fear. Her shoulders started to shake and there was this lump in her throat that could not swallow down. She could hear Laxus calling out to her but she wasn't paying attenion. There was only one word going through her mind '_ZANDER'. _That name kept on repeating itself in her head. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. He was back and she would have to fight him. _' Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't be someone else?'_ Juvia thought, completely paralyzed by her fear. She was lucky that he wasn't here right now. But what would she do if he was? Then she felt Laxus shaking her and calling her name. She snapped out of her reverie and slowly turned her head to look at him. Concern was very visible in his eyes. Even the fruit vendor looked worried.

'' Juvia are you alright?'' Laxus asked. Juvia nodded and gave him a smile.

''Of course, why wouldn't Juvia be alright?'' Her smile was tight and stiff and her voice was meek.

'' Are you sure? You looked like you were terrified of something. In fact I think that as soon as I said Zander you-'' Juvia cut him off.

'' Yes Juvia is fine. Thank you for all your help. We'll be leaving now.'' She didn't wait for him to respond. She turned around and walked away. Laxus was right behind her thinking about what just happened. _ ' What happened back there? As soon as she heard that guys name she freaked out. What's wrong with her?'_ Laxus didn't get to think for very long because there was an explosion just north of them. He looked at Juvia and they both nodded. They took off running into the direction of the explosion. When they got there people were running and screaming in all directions. Four men were standing in the middle of all the chaos, evil smirks on their faces. When they saw Juvia and Laxus their smirks faded away.

''Just who the hell are you assholes?'' One of them asked. He had fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. Laxus smirked.

''We're mages of fairy tail. Laxus Dreyar and Juvia Lockser. Tell your boss we're coming for him.'' He looked at Juvia

'' You take the two guys on the left and I'll take the two on the right.'' Juvia nodded a smirk tugging at her lips. She charged at the two men and shouted ''Water Slicer!'' The blades of water shot at at them at a tremendous speed. They both dodged the attack with very little effort. Juvia frowned a little but that didn't stop her. ''Water Jigsaw!'' She shouted and charged at the both of them. Laxus watched her before turning to his oppenents. He smirked at them.

'' So which one of you is first?'' It didn't take him very long to get his answer. One of them came charging at him, his fist completely covered in rock.

''Take this, Iron Rock Fist!'' His fist came straight at him but Laxus dodged with ease. He raised his fist and shouted '' Lightning Punch!'' His fist came into direct contact with his enemy and hit him right in the gut. He was sent flying into a nearby building and was knocked out. Laxus turned to the other man and smirked.

'' You gonna fight or what?'' The other man said nothing and they both charged at each other.

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Juvia was panting softly. She had already beaten one of the men with her water jigsaw. The other one proved to be more problematic. He could use wind magic like Aria. He was panting a little too but not too much. It was hard fight an oppenent who's magic you couldn't even see. Juvia got ready to attack '' Water Cyclone!'' She screamed with all her might. Her oppenent just blocked it with his ' Air Deflection' attack. Juvia growled, this was becoming annoying. She needed a strong enough attack that he couldn't deflect.

''Thunder Bullets!'' She turned around when she heard Laxus. He seemed to be having some trouble as well. She trapped her enemy in her Water Lock and yelled over to Laxus.

''Laxus-san we should combine our attacks. That way it will be strong enough to defeat them both.'' Laxus looked taken aback by that, then he nodded. They both prepared to attack again

'Water Nebula!'

'Raging Bolt!'

The two attacks started out separate, then they combined to form a giant column of water and lighting. It created a big explosion that had their oppenents crashing into two separate buildings. Glass and debris were everywhere. Juvia turned and smiled at Laxus.

'' Laxus-san thank you. That really helped.'' Laxus offered her a small smile and Juvia blushed a little at how handsome he looked. _'What is Juvia thinking? Laxus-san is nakama! She should be thinking about how handsome Gray-sama is not Laxus-san.'_ Then Laxus said something that surprised her.

''Enough with the san alright. Just call me Laxus, the san sounds weird.'' Juvia's blush deepend ''L-Laxus.'' She whispered testing his name out without the honorific. Laxus smiled.

''Now that's better. We had better get give these guys to the mayor. Our pay will probaby be deducted now because of the damage.'' Juvia nodded.

''Okay and Laxus should really smile more. He looks very handsome that way.'' Now it was Laxus's turn to blush. They picked up the four men and began walking to the police station. Little did they know that there was someone else in the shadows, watching them. The same person was one of Zander's messengers. He stayed there for a second then made his way back to the forest.

xXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

Zander was sitting in one of the tents sipping his wine. He was waiting for his men to show up with an update for him. He had heard that mages from fairy tail had come and he sent them out into town to draw the out. They should have been there by now. _' Where are they?' _Zander thought impatiently. Suddenly the tent flap opened and one of his messengers walked in. He bowed and said ''I'm afaid that I have some bad news sir.'' Zander frowned.

''Well spit it out, Lee what is it?'' Lee raised his head and started speaking

''The me that you sent out have been captured. They were defeated by those fairy tail mages.''

''What?!'' Zander shouted. He couldn't believe it. Those were some of his strongest men and they were defeated like that.

''What are their names Lee? The mages from fairy tail?'' Zander's tone had turn deadly and his eyes were hard.

''Their names are Laxus Dreyar and Juvia Lockser, sir.'' Zander's eyes widen then he smirked.

''Thank you Lee, you can go now.'' Lee quickly stood and left the tent. Zander sat down in his chair and took another sip of wine. _' Looks like we'll meet again Juvia-chan.'_ Zander thought and smiled wickedly. Yes this would be some reunion.

**Okay that's the end of chapter three. I'm sorry if the fight scene sucked. The one between Laxus, Juvia and Zander will be better. I'll try to update soon.**

**Until then!**


	4. We're Nakama

_Chapter 4: We're Nakama_

After the battle, Juvia and Laxus decided to call it a day and headed back to their hotel room. They had to share a room because every room was occupied. Juvia went to take a shower and Laxus changed his clothes. He sat on his bed and sighed heavily. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes thinking about what happened to Juvia earlier today. _' Why did she react that way? What is her relationship with that Zander guy? I should probably ask her but why would she even want to talk to me. We're not close but I want her to feel like she can rely on me. We have to work as a team if we're going to get this job done.'_

'' Laxus?'' Juvia spoke quietly and stepped into the room. Laxus opened his eyes and focused his attention on her.

''What is it?'' He asked her. Juvia opened her mouth, closed it and shook her head.

''It's nothing'' She said and sat on her bed. They sat in silence for a while, staring at anything except each other. Juvia glanced at him but then she looked down again. Laxus didn't mind the silence but this was just to akward, even for him. They were probably thinking about the same thing. The way Juvia reacted to hearing Zander's name. Laxus didn't usually hesitate but this time he did. He didn't want to make her tell him something that brought up bad memories, but he really wanted to know what her relationship was with this guy. _' Fuck it'_ he thought. He would just come out and say it.

''Juvia'' he said and she looked up.

''Yes?''

''What happened today? When you heard that guy's name you completely freaked out. Do you know him? You don't have to tell me , but I just want you to know that we're nakama and that you can rely on me.'' There he said it. Now he just hoped that she would tell him. Juvia looked him in the eye for a second then she looked away. It was silent again, then after a minute she started speaking.

'' Yes Juvia knows Zander, but our relationship is anything but good. He's a monster and Juvia hates him.''

''What happened?'' Laxus asked. Juvia sighed, she could already feel the tears coming. Just thinking about it made her want to cry.

''He was a close family friend. He was much older than Juvia. He was 19 and Juvia was 5 when we first met. His parents and Juvia's parents were friends. Juvia didn't have any friends so she was happy to finally get to talk to somone. We both had a lot in common, we were both lonely and were shuned by the other kids. He was my best friend even if he was 14 years older than me. I even had a crush on him one time. He was the only person that understood me and could connect with me. I cared about him a lot, even more than my parents. I still loved them, but they didn't really get me, you know?'' Laxus nodded. He noticed that she started speaking in first person, but he didn't say anything about it. He just let her talk.

'' But that all changed. He started acting colder and became more distant. The boy that was once my best friend betrayed me.''

'' What did he do?'' Laxus asked. He leaned forward and sat up straighter. Juvia took a sharp intake of breath, the unshed tears making everything blurry.

''He, he killed my parents.'' Juvia whispered. After she said that everything became quiet. In the silence of the room, Juvia was attacked with memories of what happened that day.

Flasback

_''Juvia, darling it's time to get up! You have to get ready for school.'' Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Juvia groaned in her sleep and got up very slowly. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair and watched her mother cook breakfast. When she finished she set the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her daughter. Juvia didn't waste anytime and began eating her meal. Her mother watched her with an amused look before eating her own meal. They ate in silence and Juvia quickly finished her meal. She looked up ata her mom and asked,_

_''Mama, have you talked to Zander-kun at all lately?'' Her mother, Cynthia, frowned. _

_'' I'm afraid that I haven't. Why are you asking, sweetie?'' Juvia's big blue eyes was filled with worry._

_'' Well he's been acting strange lately. He talks to me badly sometimes and I'm getting really worried.'' Cynthia could tell that this was bothering her daughter so she started tickling her. Juvia laughed and tried to get out of her mother's grip. Her mother tickled her some more, then she stopped. She waited for Juvia to quiet down before speaking._

_'' I'm sure that Zander is fine. He's probably going through something right now. He'll be back to his normal self in no time so don't worry. Now hurry up and get dressed, your dad is going to bring you to school today.'' Juvia's face light up._

_''Papa is going to bring me to school?'' She asked excitedly. Cynthia nodded._

_'' Yeah, now hurry up-'' she didn't get to finish her sentence because Juvia had already ran up the stairs. Cynthia shook her head, a fond smile tugging at her lips as she cleaned the table._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Juvia's day had been going great. No one bothered her because her dad was with her. After her dad brought her to school, she skipped to her class. Her dad was always busy with work so she was very happy that he could bring her to school. She thought that nothing could ruin her day. She should have known better. When she was walking to class some kid tripped her and she fell on her face. The kid walked off laughing, but Juvia stood up and dusted herself off. She was used to this kind of treatment. The kids were all mean to her because of the rain that was always falling. All the kids blamed her for the weather. She couldn't see now it was her fault, she couldn't control it. She continued to walk to her classroom. When she got there she took the seat closest to the back. As usual, no one would even ackowledge her. As the day went on Juvia looked out the window at the endless rain. ' Why does it have to rain? I wish it would just stop. I hate the rain, I have no friends because of it. I bet that is why Zander-kun has been very cold lately. Sooner or later, mama and papa are going to act that way as well. It's only a matter of time.' Juvia thought, her eyes downcast. Zander was the closest friend she would probably ever have, and he was pushing her away. Pretty soon her parents will do the same thing and then she'll be completely alone. That happened with everyone, either they hated her or they ignored her. She was labeled as the gloomy girl who always brought rain everywhere she went. No one liked her in school, not even the teachers. When there was a problem that she was invoved in, the teachers would always side with the other student. She never did anything wrong and yet she always ended up in trouble. Some teachers were sympathetic but others were just rude._

_' Why does everyone hate me? I didn't do anything wrong.' Juvia's thoughts were interrupted when her teacher announced that it was time for lunch. As she was walking out, somone pushed her and she stumbled. The kids laughed as they made their way to the cafeteria. Juvia kept her head down and followed them silently. After she got her lunch she walked into the cafeteria and tried to find a table to sit at. As she was walking, someone tripped her. She fell and her lunch fell with her. Her chocolate milk had spilled all over her clothes and the ketchup from her hot dog was smeared all over her shirt. The room was silent for a moment, then everyone laughed at her. Their laughter filled the room and Juvia couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. The laughing didn't stop. She covered her ears and ran straight to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and started crying. She looked like a mess, her clothes were wet and she smelled like ketchup. She put her hands in front of her face and sobbed quietly. She could hear the rain getting louder as it hit the ground harder._

_' Why can't you just go away? If it didn't rain so much, then everyone wouldn't hate me and I would have friends. I just want the rain to go away.' Juvia continued to cry. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to clean herself up. The rest of the school day was uneventful. As she walked the hallways kids would look away and snicker. She ended up getting in trouble again and had to stay after for a while. As she was walking home she noticed that her house was awefully quiet. Her house was always quiet but this was pure silence. She walked to the door and nevously opened it. She walked into the house and called,_

_''Mama? Papa?'' She got no response. Now she was getting worried. She looked in the kitchen, living room and basement, she couldn't find them anywhere. She walked upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door. _

_''Mama? Papa? Are you in their?'' She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She opened the door and screamed at what she saw. Her parents were lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Blood was everywhere, on the wall, the mirror and on their bed. Juvia stood frozen, then she ran to her mother._

_''Mama! Mama please wake up. Come on, this is just a joke so please wake up. Please wake up.'' Juvia's voice had started to crack and her breathing became erratic. She turned to her dad, the tears already falling and said,_

_''Papa please wake up. Just wake up and tell me that this is all a joke.'' Juvia didn't get any response. Then a voice suddenly spoke up behind her._

_''This isn't a joke and they aren't waking up.'' Juvia knew that voice from anywhere. She turned around and looked at her only friend._

_''Zander-kun I'm so glad that it's you. Did you see the person that did this?'' Zander nodded and Juvia's face brighted a bit._

_'' Really? Please tell me who did this.''_

_'' It was me.'' Juvia felt as if her heart stopped beating. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just say that he did this? No that had to be a mistake, Zander would never do this to her, he wouldn't. Juvia shook her head._

_''No I don't belive you. You would never do something that would hurt me. You didn't do this right?'' When he didn't respond, Juvia repeated herself._

_You didn't do this right?'' Zander shook his head._

_''I did do it, no one else was here but me . I stabbed them and left them here.'' To prove that he was telling the truth, he pulled out a long kitchen knife covered in blood. Juvia was mortified._

_''But, why?'' she asked. Zander shrugged._

_''Because I wanted to.'' Juvia was in shock, then she shouted,_

_''How could you! So what you're going to kill me now!'' Again Zander shook his head._

_''No, you're coming with me.'' _

_''I'm not going anywhere with you!'' she spat and Zander frowned._

_''I didn't ask for your permission. Star Bullets!'' Before she could react , these weird looking bullets came straight fot her. They looked exactly like the stars she would she at night. They hit her and she crashed into the wall. Everything was blurry and she couldn't make out anything. She could feel herself being dragged out the door. She was still conscious but she wouldn't be for very long. Then Zander started talking._

_''Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like to see some fireworks, Juvia-chan?'' She could only watch with half lidded eyes as Zander raised his hand and said, ''Galaxy Beam''. A very large beam of light hit Juvia's house. Instantly Juvia's house went up in flames. Juvia watched in horror and tried to get out of Zander's grip. She started screaming._

_'' NO! MAMA! PAPA! PLEASE NO! NO!''_

_''Stop yelling, it's giving me a headache. Now shut up and lets go.'' Juvia continued to look at her house as it continued to burn. Sha had lost all her strength. Now all she could do was let Zander take her to who knows where. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't have the strength to wipe them away._

_''Mama, Papa.''she whispered before she closed her eyes and all she saw was black._

End of Flashback

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her entire body was shaking. Laxus sat there shocked. '_No wonder she freaked out, what happened to her was aweful.'_ He got up and sat next to her. He patted her back akwardly and tried to comfort her. After about 5 minutes, Juvia finally calmed down. Juvia shook her head and said,

'' After that he started torturing Juvia. She was stuck with him for 2 years, she was 9 at the time. That is why I talk in third person. I was hoping that if I kept calling myself Juvia that I might convince myself that all this happened to someone else.'' Juvia lifted her head and looked at him.

''I've never told anyone this, not even Gajeel-kun.'' Laxus nodded.

''I know it's not going to make you feel better, but my past wasn't the best either. My mother died when I was really young and my father was a jackass. I would constantly get sick a lot so he called me weak. So he put a lightning lacrima inside me so that I became a lightning dragon slayer.'' Juvia looked over at him and smiled. Laxus smiled right back at her. Neither of them noticed how close they were to each other. Juvia laughed a little.

''Juvia can't believe that we're talking like this. We used to never speak to each other, let alone talk about our pasts. I guess that this job brought us closer together. Juvia can finally say that we're close friends.'' Laxus couldn't agree with her more.

''Yeah, we're nakama and when we go to fight this guy we're going to have each others back. You aren't going to fight him alone Juvia.'' Juvia nodded and reached out to hold his hand. He didn't pull away which surprised them both.

'' Yeah and Laxus will not fight him alone either. We'll take him down together. After all we are nakama and fairy tail mages and fairy tail mages never give up.''

Laxus couldn't disagree with that.

**Okay chapter 4 is done. I just wanted to give you guys a look into Juvia's school life and her relationship with Zander. The big fight scene is coming up! All reviews are welcome.**

**Bye! Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back. And I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. All that credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

_Chapter 5: You Are Not Alone_

When Laxus woke up the next day, he noticed that Juvia was not in the room. He looked around hoping to find her, but then he heard the sound of running water. '_Oh, she's taking a shower'_ he thought. He laid back down and looked at the ceiling, his mind wandering to yesterday night, how he and Juvia held hands and shared their pasts with each other. _' We really bonded yesterday. I'm really glad that we did. Now we can take that Zander guy down together.'_

''Laxus, Juvia thinks that we should go fight Zander now.'' Laxus turned his head sharply at her. He hadn't even noticed that she was there.

''Are you sure? I mean with what you told me yesterday-'' Juvia cut him off

''It's time that Juvia faced him. Maybe then she will get some closure. She can't fear him for the rest of her life.'' Laxus nodded. He could understand where she was coming from. She wanted some closure from this fight with Zander. Even if he was worried about her, they had to complete their job.

''Alright, let me just get ready and we'll head to the forest.'' Laxus said. Juvia gave him a bright smile and something inside him clenched. Anytime she would give him that bright smile, he would get this feeling to kiss her. Which was odd because before this job he didn't even want to talk to her. But now all he wanted to do was talk to her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to protect her from any kind of harm. He wanted her to be_ his. _Laxus shook his head, his eyes widen slightly in surprise. _' Where did that come from? She is nakama! And she probably still has that crush on Gray. I never really understood why. It's obvious that he doesn't like her back. With the way he treats her sometimes, he probably doesn't deserve her. But then do I? I can be just as cold as Gray, maybe I am even worse that him. If he doesn't deserve her than why do I think that I do?' _Laxus shook his again, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He finished changing and stepped out of the bathroom.

'' Lets go'' he said and waited for Juvia to follow him out the door. They walked briskly through the town and headed straight for the forest. When they got there, they were a little surprised at its size. Juvia was the first to speak.

'' This forest is really big. Juvia thinks that we should split up.'' Laxus turned his head in her direction

''What! Why?'' he asked. He thought that Juvia would want them to stick together.

'' Juvia thinks that we would cover more ground that way. Don't worry Laxus, if Juvia needs your help then she'll scream. She hopes that you'll hear her.'' Laxus chucked and she giggled. He gave her a smile.

'' Don't worry, I'll hear you. I said that you won't fight Zander alone and I meant it. I won't let you het hurt Juvia.'' Juvia looked away from the intense look in his eyes. She didn't know what to think of it. Laxus seemed to really care about her, but she wasn't sure. She decided to ask him about it.

'' Laxus, do you care about Juvia like everyone else in the guild? Before we went on this job, Juvia thought that you didn't care about her at all. She thought that you would let her get hurt. You wouldn't let her get hurt, right?'' Juvia asked uncertainly. Laxus was dumbstruck, then he bacame angry. Not at Juvia, but at himself. The only reason she felt that way was because he was being an idiot. He realized that he shoudn't have treated her that way. He shouldn't have made her believe that he didn't care. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

'' No Juvia, I wouldn't let you get hurt. I thought that I already told you that. I'm sorry that I made you believe that I don't care about you. You're nakama and if you need help than I will give it to you. I would risk my life for you, just like I would do for anyone else in the guild. Don't you ever forget that.'' Juvia nodded in understanding. She felt so much better now knowing this. Laxus didn't hate her and she was glad.

'' Thank you for telling Juvia that. She's glad that you don't hate her. '' She started walking towards the forest, when Laxus grabbed her wrist. Juvia turned around, surprised. His eyes held such intensity that she had to look away. Laxus didn't seem to like it.

''Juvia, look at me.'' His voice was husky and she could feel his breath on her face. She dared to look at him and when she did, her cheeks turned a light pink. He stared at her with such passion, and maybe even a little lust. It was like he wanted her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

''I don't think that I could ever hate you.'' Without warning, he crashed his lips onto hers. Juvia's eyes went wide, then she closed them and kissed him back. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes because he was so tall. Their tongues danced inside their mouths, in a battle for dominance, and Laxus won that. Eventually the need for oxygen became too much and they separated. Juvia was as red as a tomato and Laxus only smirked. He could get used to her facial expressions. Juvia cleared her throat and began walking towards the forest.

''Well um, Juvia will be going now. Please be careful Laxus.'' With that being said she ran into the forest and disappeared. Laxus laughed a little and started walking into the forest.

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laxus walked in any random direction, not really caring where he was going. He wasn't even trying to be quiet. His mind kept going back to Juvia and their kiss. She was different, very different, but in a good way. _' I wonder what she's thinking now'_ he thought. That's when he heard it. Several people were talking in hushed tones, but he still heard them. He stopped walking and hid behind a tree. He could hear their conversation clearly.

''We have to get out of here while we still can. Those fairy tail mages will be coming here soon.'' One of them said.

''Are you crazy!? Zander will kill us if he finds out that we ditched. If you want to die that's fine, just don't drag me into it.''

''Don't you understand? If those mages from fairy tail find us then we're dead anyway.''

''He has a point. Those guys from fairy tail will kill us. But they won't be looking for us. They came here for Zander. If they do their job and Zander is captured then we are off scot-free.'' Laxus smirked. He decided it was time to show his face to these fools. He stepped out of the shadows and grinned at their shocked faces.

''Sorry guys, but we're looking for you too.''

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Juvia didn't where she went, she just ran in any direction. She couldn't believe that Laxus kissed her, and she liked it. _' Why did Juvia kiss him back? She always pictured her first kiss being with Gray-san. Gray-san! When did Gray-sama become Gray-san? Just thinking about it, Juvia never really thought about Gray-san all this time. Could it be that Juvia doesn't love Gray-sama anymore? Could it be that Juvia is developing feelings for Laxus?'_

''Well, look what we have here. It's so good to see you Juvia-chan. How have you been?'' Juvia recongized that voice from anywhere. She slowly turned around to face the man that had caused her so much pain.

''Zander'' she whispered, her face becoming hard. She easily slipped into her fighting stance. Zander frowned a little, then he smiled.

''Do you really think that you can fight me alone? Juvia you witnessed first-handed how powerful my magic is. You know, when I killed your parents and destroyed your house. Do you remember that?'' Zander said mockingly

'' Shut up! Of course I remember, how could I forget! You killed my parents in cold blood and you tortured me for two years! I could never forget that! Water Cyclone!'' Juvia shouted. The whirling torrent of water was heading straight for Zander. Zander didn't even bothered dodging, he just deflected it with his hand. Juvia was shocked. Zander laughed.

''Did you really think that I didn't get stronger over the past few years? Oh my poor Juvia-chan, how naive you are. It's almost pathetic.''

''Just shut up! Water Beam!''

''Galaxy Beam!'' Both attacks hit each other dead on and created a small explosion. Juvia almost lost her balance, but quickly found it again. Zander, on the other hand, stood completely still. He started chuckling to himself.

''What is so funny?'' Juvia spat. Zander continued to chucke. Juvia frowned.

''You and how you think that you can beat me by yourself.'' Juvia shook her head

'' I am not alone. Laxus is with me.''

''But is he here with you now?'' Zander chucked again at Juvia's frowning face.

''I didn't think so. Stardust mist.'' Tiny little dust particles fell from the sky and surrounded Juvia and Zander.

''What is this stuff? Juvia asked

''This stuff is what will cause your defeat. Galatic punch.'' Juvia didn't see it coming, but all of a sudden she felt this intense pain on her stomach where the attack hit her. She cried out in pure agony and collasped to the ground.

'' I'm not done yet. Star kick.'' Juvia felt Zander's foot connect with her side and she flew about five feet away. She laid on the ground for a moment, then she slowly stood up.

'' I am not finished yet Zander. Water Nebula!'' The columns of water shot out in any direction. Juvia wasn't sure if she hit Zander or not, but she hoped that she did. That was crushed the moment she heard Zander laughing.

'' It's really sad, you know? That you have gotten this strong and yet you still can't beat me. But you know something? You never will. You will always be that little girl that saw her parents lying in a pool of their own blood. You will always be that little girl who watched her house burn down. That won't ever change. You are still that little girl who didn't have the power to defeat me before and you never will.'' Juvia shook her head, not believing Zander's words.

'' No, you're wrong. I do have the power to defeat you, I do. I am not that little girl who couldn't do anything. I have gotten stronger.'' Juvia whispered, trying to convince herself more than Zander. He began talking and this time it felt like he was standing right next to her.

''No Juvia, you will never have enough power to defeat me. You will always be weak.'' Juvia looked up and saw that Zander was standing right behind her, smiling. She screamed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laxus finished off the last of Zander's men and smirked. Those guys were nothing but small fry. That's when he heard it, Juvia's terrifying scream. In an instant he took of running in the direction where he heard the scream. All he could think was _' Please be okay, please be okay'._When he reached there he could barely see a thing. The entire area was covered in this weird type of dust.

''Oh, looks like your friend showed up. Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar and son of Ivan Dreyar. What a pleasant surprise. Maybe now I can finally get a challenge.'' Laxus growled at the voice.

''What did you do to Juvia? Where is she?'' Laxus demanded. Zander laughed and removed the dust. Laxus saw Juvia sprawled out on the ground. He ran over to her and helped her sit up.

''Are you alright?'' he asked gently. Juvia gave him a small nod. Laxus helped her up and stood up himself.

''Good, now lets take this bastard down.'' Juvia nodded again.

''Water Slicer!''

''Lightning Dragon's Roar!''

'' That isn't going to stop me. Star Bullets!'' Laxus and Juvia dodged Zander's attack.

''Thunder Bullets!''

''Water Jigsaw!'' Zander dodged Juvia's water jigsaw, he got hit by Laxus's thunder bullets.

''Argh!'' Zander clutched the side of his arm as blood started tricking down his arm.

''You won't get away with this. Galaxy Beam!'' Juvia was prepared for that one and shouted,

''Water Nebula!'' an explosion was caused and Laxus used it to their advantage.

''Lightning Eruption!'' Zander was completely vunerable to the attack and was hit directly.

''Aghh!'' he screamed as he was electrocuted. He fell to the ground and shook slightly. He pushed himself up, anger very visible on his face.

''Don't underestimate me! Galatic Explosion!'' Zander closed his hands and slowly brought them apart. A sphere with all the colors of the rainbow formed. Zander laughed manically.

''Ha ha! You guys can't hope to dodge this. This is my second most powerful attack! It will destroy the both of you! Ha ha!'' Laxus took a step back.

''Juvia we need to combine our strongest attacks, alright. This guy has obviously lost his mind.'' Juvia nodded. They took their fighting stances and prepared to attack.

''Wings of Love!''

'' Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!''

''DIE!'' Zander shouted and released the sphere. All three attacks were powerful enough on their own, but when they were aimed at each other, there was going to be some serious damage. The explosion that happened afterward was enough to send everyone flying. Zander flew a couple of feet away and Juvia and Laxus hit a tree. The area where they were fighting was leveled. All the trees fell and there was blood splattered on the ground. Laxus was the first to stand, followed by Juvia and Zander was having difficulties getting up. When he did, however, he was furious.

''How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! Who do you think you are! I won't forget this, you will all die!'' Laxus turned to Juvia.

''Want to finish him off?'' he asked. Juvia nodded and grabbed his hand.

''Yes, lets finish him off. Together.'' Laxus smiled at her and they both raised their hands together and shouted,

'' Unison Raid:Water and Lighning Thunderstorm!'' A blue magic circle and a yellow magic circle were stacked on top of each other. The blue magic circle dropped down tons of boiling hot rainwater and the yellow one struck Zander with what seemed like a hundred lightnig bolts. Zander collasped, the lightning still shocking his body. Laxus turned to Juvia and asked,

''You alright?'' Juvia could only nod.

''Yeah, what about you? Are you okay?''

''Yeah, just fine.'' They stared at each other, a smile on both their faces. They didn't know who leaned in first but they didn't care. Their lips met, but this time it was different. Their first kiss was filled with such passion and lust, but this kiss, it was like coming home. It was safe and secure. The sun was shining brightly on them. It was like nothing else in the world mattered to them except each other. Not Zander, not the fact that they were bloody and bruised, and not the fact that they might be getting paid less for the damages to the forest. None of theat mattered, not now. Zander was just coming to when he saw Juvia and Laxus kissing. The sun was shining down in them, so he could see them very clearly. Zander was furious. _' How could she kiss him! How could she! They are going to pay. She is going to pay! Curse you, Laxus Dreyar!' _Zander stood up slowly and almost fell down again. He kept his footing and prepared to attack again. _' I won't aim for Juvia, no I'll aim for him. When I hit him he won't get back up again! That way, Juvia will be mine!'_

''Galatic Flash!'' Zander's entire body had this strange glow. He rushed at the two fairy tail mages at an alarming speed. _' There is no way that he can dodge this'_ Zander thought. However, something happened. Juvia saw Zander coming from the corner of her eye. With all the power she could muster, she pushed Laxus away from her. Since he was so much bigger than her, he only stumbled back a few steps. But that was more than enough. Juvia took the hit for him. She felt like she was getting hit by Laxus's lightning and screamed when Zander hit her. She crashed into a tree a good ten feet away and she didn't move again after that.

''JUVIA!'' Laxus shouted. He turned back around to face Zander, his eyes full of rage. Lightning sparked around his body.

''You're going to pay for hurting Juvia like that.'' he said and got ready to attack.

**And that is the end of chapter 5. Again I'm sorry if the fight scene sucked. I couldn't think of a better name for their unison raid.**

**See you all next time. Oh and don't forget to review.**


	6. Water and Lightning

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter everyone. Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Hiro Mashima does.**

_Chapter 6: Water and Lightning_

Laxus stared Zander down. He was pissed. He should have saw Zander coming. And now Juvia was hurt because he had failed to notice.

''You're gonna pay.'' Laxus growled. He lifted his hands and shouted,

'' Thunder Bullets!'' Zander saw the attack coming and dodged. He turned back around and shouted at Laxus.

''Damn you, Laxus Dreyar! I was aiming for you, not her! But she just had to get in the way, all because she wanted to protect you! Even after everything I did for her. I can't believe she would do something like that for you. I hate you, Laxus Dreyar!'' Laxus frowned.

''I'm not exactly happy that Juvia took the hit for me either. And what do you mean by after everything you did for her? You did nothing for her! You murdered her parents in cold blood and you tortured her for two years! You didn't do anything for her except make her fear you.'' Laxus shouted. He couldn't believe the words coming out of this fool's mouth.

''Shut up! Juvia was supposed to be mine! And everything I did was to make sure of that! I killed her parents to make sure that she wouldn't have anyone to run back to! And the only reason why I tortured her was to get her to realize that no one was going help her. I wanted her to realize that she would only have me and no one else! Then she would except her fate and stop fighting. Then I would show her that I was still her best friend. I loved her and everything I did was for her! Don't act like you know anything about it!'' Zander shouted right back at him. Laxus looked at him and scoffed.

''You're insane. I may not know everything but I know enough. What you did to Juvia was not out of love. It was out of pure hatred. You're too crazy to know what love is. I have a question for you. Did you kill your parents too? I mean, it must have been torture for them to have to deal with someone as sick and twisted as you.'' Zander's eyes flared and he glowered at Laxus.

''Enough talk! Lets finish this once and for all Laxus Dreyar!''

''It would be my pleasure to kick your ass. Lightning Flash!'' Zander couldn't see a thing. Laxus smirked.

''Take this asshole, Lightning Storm!'' Zander didn't have time to dodge. He was struck by Laxus's lightning and he felt pain all over his body.

''I'm not finished with you yet! I told you that you were gonna pay! Lightning Punch!'' Laxus punched Zander in the stomach, followed by a punch to Zander's jaw. He collasped to the floor, gasping for air. Every part of his body was burning. He barely had enough strength to move when Laxus attacked him again. Zander's vision was blurry and he could barely stand on his own to feet. He knew that he was not going to win this battle. He still had not recovered from that unison raid and his magic energy was almost completely gone. He barely had enough power left to use his most powerful attack. But he wasn't going to use it yet. He had to find an opening first. Until then he would just have to tire Laxus without taking any more damage to himself. He racked his brain trying to think of an idea. When he finally got and idea he smirked.

''Enough of this Laxus Dreyar. You are going to exhaust your magic power at this rate. Why don't we duke this out like men? Without magic.'' Laxus stared at Zander oddly. He didn't know what Zander's angle was, but he didn't care. That bastard was going to pay for hurting Juvia. Laxus smirked.

''Whatever, I'll still kick your ass.'' Laxus charged at Zander, his fist raised. Zander easily blocked his fist and sent a punch of his own. Laxus blocked that one and gave Zander a kick to the ribs. Zander stumbled but quickly recovered. They were fighting like that a while. Laxus would throw a punch and Zander would block. Zander would then throw a punch which Laxus would block. They would rarely kick one another . Juvia could barely keep one eye open as she watched them. She could tell that Laxus was getting tired but she couldn't help him. Her body was burning with pain and she couldn't move. As she watched them fight with half lidded eyes, she could see Zander dropping some of that weird dust on the ground. Whatever he was planning was not good.

''Laxus'' she whispered, her voice full of concern. She had no strength left. So she closed her eyes and the outside world faded back to black. Zander knew that Laxus was getting tired just by his body language. He inwardly smirked. He had been dropping his stardust mist around them during their fight. He was surprised that Laxus hadn't noticed yet. As they were fighting, Zander managed to form a triangle with the dust speckes that he dropped. Now it was his chance. He stepped away from Laxus and chuckled.

''What is so funny?'' Laxus asked. He was panting softly by now. Zander just continued to chuckle.

''You have fallen for my trap, Laxus Dreyar. I have been tiring you out so that I could use my strongest attack on you. It will destroy you and Juvia. Since I couldn't make her mine, I will just have to kill her.''

''What are you talking about? You haven't done anything except throw punches.'' Laxus said.

''That is what I made you believe. Now it is you who is going to pay Laxus Dreyar.'' The dust speckes on the ground began to glow and three lines shot out and formed a triangle. The ground started to shake and the entire area was becoming white with light from the glowing triangle. Laxus didn't know what to expect from this attack, but he didn't stick around and wait. He ran over to Juvia and lifted her gently in his arms. Zander saw Laxus looking for cover and laughed.

''Do you really think that you can escape this Laxus Dreyar? You can't run away! Now DIE, Stardust Explosion!'' Laxus didn't have time to think. He ran as fast as he could with Juvia still in his arms. There was a blinding white light and the sound of an explosion behind him. He didn't dare look back, he just kept running. The blast was catching up to him and he knew that he couldn't outrun it. '_Damn' _he thought as the white light blinded him. He was thrown off his feet by the blast and Juvia fell from his arms. He crashed into a tree and was immobile for a moment. There was an intense ringing in his ears and his vision was blurry. The side of both his arms were burned and blood was dripping from his head onto the side of his face. He looked to the side and saw Juvia laying a few feet away from him. Her right leg was badly bruised and was bent awkwardly. He knew it was broken just by looking at it. He could barely move himself. They had barely gotten out of range of the explosion. If anything he took the least amount of damage. He could still use one more attack to finish Zander off. He would not give that bastard the satisfaction of winning. With that thought in mind, he slowly rose and looked at his surroundings. Their fighting area was completey demolished. Laxus finally spotted Zander. He was laying on the ground panting. That last attack obviously drained him of whatever magic power he had left. Laxus slowly walked over to Zander and leaned over him. Zander looked surprised to see him.

''How? How are you still standing? How are you not dead?'' Zander asked.

''It's going to take more than that to get a Fariy Tail mage to give up.'' Zander stood up and glared at Laxus.

''You fairy tail mages are all the same. You are all a bunch of drunk, arrogant, cocky bastards.''

''I won't lie about that. But that is what makes us mages of fairy tail. Now here is my payback, Roaring Thunder!'' Laxus gave Zander a punch to the jaw. The lighting from his fist burned Zander's cheek. Zander fell to the ground. He was out cold. Laxus finally collasped, the pain from all his injuries catching up to him. He closed his eyes and passed out.

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Laxus didn't know how long he had been lying there. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Zander was still out, which was good, but Juvia hadn't moved at all. He was about to stand and go over to her when he heard voices. It sounded like the mayor's forces have finally arrived. One of saw him on the ground and ran over to him.

''Laxus-san are you alright? Can you stand?'' he asked. Laxus nodded and stood up. He picked Juvia up and held her close. As he was doing that, the mayor's forces were putting Zander in magic- resistant handcuffs. Zander jolted awake when he felt the cold metal on his skin.

''What are you doing? Get these cuffs off me!'' Zander struggled but it was no use. When he saw Laxus holding Juvia, he tried to charge at him but the men forced him back.

''Just you wait Laxus Dreyar! I am not done yet. I will come back do you hear me! These people can't keep me in prison forever. I will come back, and when I do I will take Juvia away from you! And I will put her in so much pain that she will be begging for death! And that is not a threat, it's a promise! Just you wait Laxus Dreyar.'' Zander kept shouting, even when the policemen dragged him away. Laxus paid no attention to what he said. He had more important things to deal with. He had to get Juvia some help.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

_Juvia was sitting by the ocean, watching the waves as they hit the sand. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she didn't care. The sun was setting over the horizon and the sky was orange with bits of pink. She closed her eyes and just listened to the waves. It was so tranquil here. No one was around to call her gloomy and depressing. There was no rain, only the sun, ocean and sand. Juvia moved a little closer to the water until she could feel it touch her feet. Juvia opened her eyes and looked at what she was wearing. She had on a white sundress that reached her knees and her feet were bare. The dress had tiny raindrops as a design and it showed off her figure perfectly. Her hair was no longer in those big curls. Instead her hair was free and wavy as it fell past her shoulders and down to her waist. She didn't have on a hat or fur shawl. She didn't need any accessories. No one here except her. She closed her eyes again when she felt a gust of wind. She was so at peace here and no one was going to take it away from her. At least, that's what she thought. Suddenly she heard clapping. She turned around and gasped . Standing only a few feet away from her was Zander. She instantly stood up and the scenery around her changed. She was still at the beach but the sky wasn't clear anymore. It was pouring. Thunder raged and lightning lit up the sky. Zander continued to clap as he stared at her._

_'' You look beautiful Juvia-chan.'' Juvia was too shocked to move. Zander noticed the shocked look on her face and laughed._

_''What? Are you surprised to see me Juvia-chan? That breaks my heart Juvia. I thought that you would be happy to see me.'' Zander's words were enough to make Juvia snap out of it. In an instant she took of running in any direction. She could hear Zander laughing behind her._

_''You can't get rid of me Juvia. I will always be here. You will never be free of me. I will always be taunting you and torturing you. That will never change.'' Juvia covered her ears and tried to block out his voice. Her dress was soaked through and she could barely see a thing. Suddenly she stumbled and fell. When she looked up Zander was standing in front of her, a wicked grin was on his face. He was about to reach down and touch her when everything turned white around them. When the white faded, Zander was no longer there and the sky was clear again. Two figures were standing in the far distance, facing her. Juvia had to squint a little to get a good look at their faces. When she realized who they were, she took off running in their direction. When she was a few feet away from them she screamed,_

_''MAMA! PAPA!'' her parents opened their arms for her and she gladly ran into them. She hugged them with all her might as tears of joy fell from her eyes. She pulled away and smiled at them._

_''Mom, Dad? Is it really you?'' she asked. They nodded._

_''Yes it is us Juvia. I am so glad to finally see you again after all this time.'' her mother said, her eyes twinkling with joy. Her father looked at her, his own eyes gleaming with pride. _

_'' Look at my little girl. You're all grown up Juvia. I can't believe I missed all of that.'' Juvia shook her head. _

_''Don't blame yourself dad. It was not your fault. The only one to blame Zander. He was the one that took you two away from me. But that won't happen again.'' Juvia said and she embraced her parents once more. _

_''I want this to last forever.'' she whispered. She could feel her parents nodding their heads. Then they suddenly pulled away from her. Juvia was surprised by the sad looks on their faces._

_''What? What's wrong?'' she asked. Her mother looked to the side before speaking._

_''I'm sorry Juvia. We want this to last forever too, but unfortunately it cannot.'' Juvia was stunned. What was her mother saying?_

_''What? Why can't this last forever?'' her father was the one to answer this time._

_''It's because you already have a family with Fairy Tail. They are all very worried about you. We can't take you away from them. It wouldn't be right.'' Juvia felt tears in her eyes._

_''B-but I want to stay with you. Why can't I stay?'' her mother looked at her and smiled warmly._

_''Because it would not be right to take you away from your family. We would be just like Zander if we did that. Even though we hate doing this, we have to. So this is goodbye Juvia. We will always love you.'' Juvia watched as her parents figures became blurry. She tried reaching out to them but they were out of her reach._

_''No! I just saw you guys again I can't lose you now! Please don't leave! Don't leave me all alone! Mama! Papa! Please come back!'' her parents completely disappeared and everything turned white again._

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and saw white. She had to squint her eyes until they got used to the brightness of the room. She knew that she was in the sickbay at fairy tail. _' How did I get here? What happened with Zander? Where is Laxus? Is he alright?' _. So many questions were running through her mind that her head started to hurt. She was about to say something when someone shouted,

''Hey! She's awake!'' Juvia knew that voice. It was Natsu. Juvia finally took time to look at her surroundings. She could see several figures surrounding her. Team Natsu was there, along with Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Master Makarov. But she couldn't see Laxus. Lucy was the first to speak.

''Are you alright Juvia? You had us all worried.'' Juvia couldn't form any words so she just nodded. Gajeel looked at her and frowned.

''You had better not do that shit again, rainwomen.'' he said gruffly. He sounded like he didn't care but Juvia knew better. It was all an act. He was just trying to make himself look tough. But she knew that he was just as worried as everyone else. Makarov walked closer to the bed and smiled at her.

''We're all just very glad that you're okay Juvia. You were unconscious for two days you know.'' Juvia looked at him.

''Where is Laxus?'' she asked.

''I'm right here.'' someone said from the doorway. Juvia watched as Laxus made his way over and sat down next to her. His head was bandaged and so were his arms.

''Are you alright?'' she asked him. He looked at her oddly.

''You're laying here with a broken leg and you're asking me if I'm alright. You're crazy, you know that. And don't you ever take the hit for me again alright. You scared the shit out of me.'' They stared at each other and smiled. Everyone in the room looked at them oddly. Wendy cleared her throat.

''Umm, I'm sorry but I need to talk to you about your condition, Juvia-san.'' Laxus waved her away.

''You can do that later. Now everybody get out. I need to speak to Juvia alone.'' Everyone looked at each other before making their way to the door. Lucy was the last to leave but before she left she gave Juvia a wink. When everyone was gone Juvia turned to Laxus.

''What happened with Zander?'' she asked.

''I kicked that bastard's ass. Also I got our reward money. The mayor even gave us a little extra for our hard work.'' Juvia nodded.

''How did I get here?''

''Well after our fight with Zander I had one of the mayor's doctors look at you. He said that he couldn't do much for you so I brought you here. Wendy and Porlyusica-san took care of you. You took a lot of damage Juvia. Don't you ever do that again.'' Juvia nodded and smiled. Then she remembered something.

''So are we dating now?'' Laxus nodded.

''I kissed you twice. What did you expect?'' Juvia laughed.

''But are we even compatible?'' Laxus snorted.

''Of course. We're water and lightning. We can work. Now shut up alright. I'm taking care of you until you get better.'' Laxus leaned over and kissed Juvia on the forehead.

''You need to eat. I'm going to go ask Mira for some food. I'll be right back.''Juvia watched as Laxus left the room. She smiled to herself. Laxus was right. They were water and lightning and they could work. They may not be perfect matches like water and ice or complete opposites like fire and water, but they still work. And Juvia would never trade their elements for anything else in the world.

**Finished! Thank you guys for reviewing the story. I was thinking about doing a sequel where Zander comes back. Tell me what you think of that. **

**Goodbye!**


End file.
